


Let It Out

by Evil_Ranger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ranger/pseuds/Evil_Ranger
Summary: Levi the librarian listens to student Eren's problems.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let It Out

Eren stared at the desk. He visualized what his life would have been if he didn't go to college. The pressure was beginning to break him. Trying his hardest to pass his courses, yet he's continuing to underperform. He began to feel his tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't help himself anymore. Whimpering turned into A sob. Eren felt A hand landed on his shoulder. He looked at Levi, who was concern about him. 

  
  
Levi sat on the desk. "Eren. What is going on? You come here every day and spend time with me outside the library, but I have never seen you cry like this before."   
"L-Levi. It's nothing too serious. I was having A moment was all. I'm alright." Eren sniffed.   
"No. Someone suffering isn't alright. Something is eating away at you from the inside. Would you like to talk about it? I already locked the library doors, so you don't have to worry about anyone barging in on us."

  
  
Eren was shocked. He has always been the listener of the group. Whenever Armin, Miksas, or Jean needed to vent, Eren was the one that they all went to for closure. Joy swelled inside his heart. Eren felt this was the moment he needed. Eren wiped his excess tears from his eyes and took A deep sigh. 

  
  
"I'm growing tired, Levi. I can't keep being everyone's pillow anymore. Don't get me wrong, I take pride in helping others and listening to their problems in life, but when I need someone to talk to, everyone's busy! You can't even take A moment away from your stupid phones or parties to hear your own best friend out!? I have been holding in my feelings for months, and Levi, I am so damn grateful it was you who could hear this! Levi, I'm done! I can't even pass my courses that even A 9th grader could do! Everyone isolates me, and even my classmates look at me in disgust when the teacher places me in A group with them! It's not fair! I want to quit. I want to go home, Levi. I failed to make myself successful. My mom was right about me. I wouldn't become anybody except for A lonely loser everyone tosses insults at." Eren cried. 

  
  
Levi held Eren's hand. He has seen A spectrum of students enter the library. Absolute crazy to utterly stupid, but Levi knew Erenwasn't neither of them. He has watched how Eren works vigorously on his essays and homework. Eren would ask Levi to suggest to him A book he'd be interested in using for his research papers every day. Levi leaned in closer and pecked Eren on the cheek. Eren blushed as Levi didn't move back. 

  
  
Levi smiled, touching Eren's cheek. "Would you like my opinion, or did you just wanted someone to hear you out?   
"P-Please. Am I too harsh on myself? I believe I deserve my fate."   
"Yes, you are. You may not have noticed, but when you sit at the third desk, I watch how determined you are to getting your work done. Eren, if you need help, you could always ask me. I would be glad to tutor you. You are A freshman; you're changing and adapting to an independent lifestyle. Not everything is peaches and cream in college. It would be best if you had balance. It may look like your teachers are piling shit on top of another pile, and they are because they're A bunch of tossers, but you have to understand, you decided to attend here to have A better life and to become someone whose living and not surviving. Your friends are abusing your kindness, and that makes me frustrated. I can't stand people who would treat others like they don't matter. They don't deserve you as A friend. Eren, the times we've spent together outside of school, have been the best fun I ever had. I l-like you, Eren. A lot, and I want you to feel happy about yourself. Think about it, if it weren't for you offering me pastries and coffee, we wouldn't have gotten this close, nor would you had me as A friend. I'm thankful to have met someone like you. Your special just the way you are. Remember that." 

  
  
Eren hugged Levi tightly. He didn't want to let go. Levi was what he needed. Levi was keeping him alive. Eren never thought he would love A librarian, but he truly loved this one. He looked into Levi's eyes, smiling. Eren was never going to forget this moment. He wanted to take things more seriously with Levi, but that was another talk later. Levi stood up, gesturing for Eren to stand with him. 

  
  
"We can't stay here, but do you have any classes tomorrow?"   
"Yeah, but it's at 6 PM, so I'm free all day pretty much." Eren chuckled.   
"Would you like to stay over at my place? It gets rather lonely, and I honestly want to cuddle with you so badly right now." Levi blushed, smirking.   
"That's something you don't even have to ask permission to do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Really want to build this into A fanfic but I'm still putting pieces together.


End file.
